Hazardous Dealings
by gruntzilla8
Summary: An important mission has been given to the all secretive Squad Zero, a small group has appeared in the Soul Society, for what reason is a mystery. However, what is even stranger is the person who is traveling with them...
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimers Apply. I only own the original characters, ie: Maaku, Dan, Kurisu, etc… I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it._

_Hazardous Dealings_

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The clearing was bright and sunny as the man appeared silently in the center, deftly landing on his feet. _Hmm_, he thought looking around, listening to a chirp of a bird off to his left. _My flash step is getting rusty if those two can keep up with me_. He gave a half glance over his shoulder at the two things that had been sent to trail him.

Chuckling to himself he gazed around the clearing and found that there was a third one of the things in the brush off to his right. Shaking his head once in exasperation, he ruffled his short spiky brown hair. _Well, I got to get rid of them sooner or later, might as well be now so we can get this show on the road_.

"Oy! You there, yea you! In the bushes, come on out." He said, rolling up the sleeves to his white long sleeve haori. "And you two that have been following me, get out here too!" He yelled and waited a long moment as nothing happened. A minute went by, and none of his pursuers came out of their cover. Scowling in annoyance, he began muttering to himself about having to go in after them. Flicking his katana out of its sheath with his finger, he grabbed its hilt with his right hand.

Suddenly there were three simultaneous explosions which sent dirt clods and vegetation high into the air. When the dust settled, the man was standing in the same spot, sheathing his sword in one fluid movement.

"Damn arrancars." He muttered as he walked a few steps forward and disappeared, leaving the clearing silent, and empty.

An hour later, the scene of the battle was found by a passing patrol of men clad in black, who had been sent to investigate the disturbance.

Dozens of miles away in a secluded area, a man stood staring at the setting sun. His brown hair was slicked back and his black sun glasses hid his eyes. His sword was hanging from his back under his white haori. Yawning once, he looked behind him and waited.

Seconds later a figure appeared and landed softly on one foot. Regaining his balance he looked at the man in front of him.

"You're late Dan." The first man said to the other who grinned back.

"Ran into some trouble." Dan said shrugging in his white haori.

"Strength?" The man returned, never taking his eyes off Dan.

"Three arrancars, no complications at all." Dan replied

"And is the area secure?"

"As secure as it can be without the rest of Squad Zero being here. Come on, when's the last time I let you down Maaku?"

"Well-" Maaku started.

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed, "That doesn't count, how many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault."

"So the fact that my store house of sake was raided while you were on guard duty wasn't your fault, how?" Maaku asked raising a single eyebrow at his subordinate.

"Er- well. Um..." Dan said scratching his head and looking anywhere but at Maaku.

Sighing once Maaku looked back at the sunset and shrugged, "No matter, I'm still waiting to hear that full story at some point." Dan coughed once and scratched his head.

"So... should I give the all clear?" Dan asked changing the subject, and looked back at Maaku. His comrade closed his eyes, thinking for several seconds before he opened them again.

"Yes. But stay on guard we may have some uninvited guests show up." Maaku said glancing at his subordinate.

"Are we talking about the punishment force, Ban, or those damn arrancars?" Dan asked looking at his commander.

"Any of them, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with Soi Fon right now. I think its best that we head straight for the head captain and bypass all the other trigger happy captains."

"Back in the day I believe you would fall under that category" Dan said rolling up his haori.

Chuckling softly Maaku looked back to see Dan grab his sword out of its sheath and raise it perpendicular from his body.

"The sky's fire is bright as day, as the rain hammers down on the plains, dust flies into the swirling void: Bakudo 115 Severing Vortex!"

In front of Dan a large black gate appeared, towering over even his tall frame. Sheathing his sword calmly, Dan took off his haori and threw it at the gate. He watched the haori disappear through it and smiled.

"Message sent. They should be here shortly." Dan said as the black gate abruptly shattered and disappeared.

"Good, the sooner we get to the Seireitei the better." Maaku replied not turning around.

"Indeed." Came a female voice from behind Dan, making him jump out of his skin.

"Holy crap!" Dan yelled comically as he danced away from the woman behind him.

"And what's this about not wanting to deal with me Maaku?" The woman said as Dan reached Maaku and turned around to see the woman with her arms crossed. Her short dark brown hair went down to her shoulders, which framed her beautiful, yet serious face.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out. Actually I was hoping the others would get here first and I would avoid having to talk with you so soon." Maaku said without turning around.

"I see. How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough Soi Fon." Maaku responded, finally turning around to view the Captain of Squad 2 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Quiet ensued as Maaku and Soi Fon watched each other closely.

"Been a long time Maaku." She said softly.

"I know." He responded, standing stoically next to Dan. "How did you find us?"

"How do I always find you?" Soi Fon said, looking pointedly at Dan.

"Dan, spiritual pressure" Maaku said rolling his eyes.

"Oh whoops." Dan said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Not quite what I meant and you know it." Soi Fon said. Maaku looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"It's good to see you haven't changed too much. How have you been Soi Fon?"

"How do you think I've been?" Soi Fon asked.

"Um, I think this is my cue to leave. Or are you going to need me for this?" Dan said slowly edging away from the two other people in the clearing.

"Leave!" Soi Fon and Maaku said in chorus.

"Right!" Dan said and flash stepped out of the clearing.

Several seconds past and Maaku looked back at Soi Fon.

"I assume you aren't here for a vacation or to apologize, so why are you here?" Soi Fon asked icily.

"I need to talk with the head captain, it's a matter extreme importance" Maaku said simply.

"I see." She responded.

Nothing was said for what seemed like an eternity, "You okay?" Maaku asked softly.

"Do you think I'm okay? You left so suddenly... and didn't even say goodbye." She responded harshly.

"It wasn't my fault-" A loud crack split the air as Soi Fon's hand connected with Maaku's right cheek. Wincing, Maaku rubbed his cheek and looked back at Soi Fon to see her back to him.

"If that's all you can say after a century of being away then I don't want to hear it." She responded quietly, "I'll let the head captain know you are coming." She said disappearing into the forest.

"Soi Fon." Maaku said quietly.

"HAHAHA! Looks like she showed you who's boss." Dan laughed rolling on the ground pointing at Maaku. Maaku growled at his subordinate.

"If you value your life I would stop laughing." Maaku said, his voice was soft and deadly.

Dan's laughter ceased instantly as he straightened up and watched his Captain closely. "Seems like you two got a history you weren't telling me about."

Maaku watched where Soi Fon had departed and sighed.

"Something like that." Maaku responded and turned away. "They're here"

Dan looked around suddenly serious. "Senkaimon gate at six o'clock." He reported, "Every soul reaper and arrancar within a hundred miles now knows where to find us."

"Yea, what's the good news?" Maaku said as he watched the gate in front of them open.

"Indeed we need to move fast. Lieutenant Dan, I thought you secured the area." A man from behind them asked.

"I know that voice. Oh crap its Ban. And as a side note, I did secure the area." Dan said swiveling around to gaze at the newest member in the clearing. He was about the same height as Dan with black eyes and matching hair to boot. His attire mirrored that of Maaku's and Dan's except for one difference: the royal seal of the king's guard was present next to his Squad Zero emblem.

"You know I hate it when you do that Ban." Maaku said without turning around.

Ignoring Maaku for the moment, Ban stared down Dan who took a step backwards from him. "I gave you specific orders to secure the area and you missed four arrancars. Any other day I would kill you where you stand for failing on a mission of this importance."

"Chill it Ban." A man said appearing from the Senkaimon gate. The man finished stepping through the gate and viewed the situation in front of him.

"Yes sir! I'm going to finish what he started." Ban told the man and disappeared abruptly. Dan turned to view the newest arrival and tossed a half salute to his old friend. Standing slightly shorter than him, the man's brown hair had streaks of silver through out. His blue eyes viewed the entire scene carefully, not missing a single detail.

"Did you have to bring Ban?" Dan asked annoyed.

"So Maaku, how is she doing?" The man asked walking away from the gate, ignoring Dan's question.

"Do you see a butterfly on him at all? " came Dan's snipe from the corner of the clearing. "And you didn't answer my question…"

Maaku and the new man ignored Dan's remark as they watched each other. Sighing, he chuckled softly and walked over to him.

"Why, do you always try to interfere with my personal life Kurisu?"

"Interfere?" Kurisu asked, cocking his head to one side, then shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, so I'll assume it wasn't you that told her where I was." Maaku said sarcastically to a sheepish looking Kurisu. Sighing once, Maaku looked away from his friend and shook his head. "She's doing better and worse than I thought she would be. It was a brief conversation, but I'm going to have to talk to her about everything once we get to the Seireitei. Especially after our last visit, when I didn't get a chance to even say hello to her… but that's not important right now. We've got a mission to complete." Kurisu nodded and looked at a small black insect hovering over his shoulder.

"The area is secure, send her highness through." Kurisu reported to the little black butterfly.

"Understood, she's en route." Came the response from the butterfly. Turning around the three men in the clearing watched the gate and waited.

"Oh and I believe this is yours Dan." Kurisu said and took a white object from underneath his arm and tossed it to Dan.

"Hey! Awesome. So about Ban…" Dan said catching his haori and began to put it back on. Kurisu gave Dan a look that spoke volumes, and Dan didn't mention Ban again. Several more seconds past before two men appeared through the gate wearing dark black shihakusho. However, the groups attention was on the person who entered through the gate into the clearing after them.

Standing there was a young woman, slightly shorter than Kurisu. Her blonde hair was cut short, barely long enough to reach her shoulders. She wore a black kimono with a white haori covering most of her garment. On the back of the haori, instead of the usual squad number, was the seal of the royal family. Her silver eyes gazed at the five men with interest, as she cocked her head to the side she smiled.

"Why are we just standing here?" She asked looking at the group. "After all, our mission won't complete itself." Ban suddenly reappeared in the clearing.

"She's right, we need to move." Kurisu agreed looking at everyone, then focused on Ban. "I see you are no worse for wear."

"It appears Aizen only sent scouts, they weren't meant to stop us." Ban informed the group.

"A test probably, to see how much we've improved since he saw us last." Maaku said calmly.

"I'd be glad to show him." Dan said cracking his knuckles.

"In due time, if it comes to that. But first we need to get to the Seireitei. Ginji, Ban, Shido, go on ahead." Kurisu ordered looking at the three other Royal guardsmen. The three men nodded and disappeared suddenly.

"Kurisu, we have multiple garganta gates opening in your area," came a voice from the small butterfly.

"Of course," Dan said slapping his forehead.

"Well, it looks like it didn't take Aizen long to assess our abilities." Maaku commented.

"Just like Aizen. He almost gives you a run for your money Kurisu." Dan said giving his friend a side long glance.

"If you say so." Kurisu responded shrugging. He turned to the woman and bowed. "As you said Princess, we should get going before our company arrives. Maaku take point, Dan and I will bring up the rear. Princess, after you." Kurisu said as Maaku flash stepped out of the clearing. A moment later the remaining three disappeared as well. The only sign that they had been there was the Senkaimon gate. A second after the group left the clearing the gate disappeared, leaving no trace that the party had ever been there.

_And so ends Chapter one! Thank you for reading! Please give feedback on what can be improved or changed! Chapter two is coming soon!_


	2. Chapter II: First Encounter

_Standard Disclaimers apply. Enjoy __J._

Chapter Two: First Encounter Part I

"We have just reached South Rukongai district seventy-four." Ban's voice came over the little butterfly on Kurisu's shoulder. Kurisu halted the groups advance as he listened to Ban's report. "It looks clear. We are moving in to secure the area."

"Understood Ban. We should be there in five minutes." Kurisu responded. "Lets go." Kurisu said looking at the three other people in his group. Kurisu looked behind them as the other three members disappeared using their flash step. _They're catching up…_

he thought. Turning he vanished, in hot pursuit of his comrades.

Dodging tree branches with ease, Kurisu quickly caught up with the group.

"They're catching up!" Dan said to Kurisu, as they ran quickly through the forest. "Should I go back to slow them down?" Dan asked looking at Kurisu.

"No, we should reach district seventy-four before they catch up to us." Kurisu responded as he jumped over a fallen tree. "Squad thirteen should be aware of Ban's presence by now, we will engage our pursuers with them as reinforcements."

"You know, it would be easier if I just went back and killed them right? Instead of dragging this into heavily populated areas."

Kurisu glanced at Dan as the duo chased after Maaku and the Princess's retreating form. "Can you take them?" He asked watching his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I? Please, these guys couldn't touch me even if I was blind, deaf, and had both arms behind my back." Dan replied with a grin. Kurisu hesitated for a second, as Ban's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Kurisu, we have a problem here…"

…...

Ban stood in the middle of the street of south rukongai district seventy four with Ginji and Shido behind him.

"What kind of problem Ban?" Kurisu's response echoed in the silent street.

"They got here before us sir." Ban said watching the two men a dozen feet away. Both were of average height and build; the left arrancar had blue eyes and blonde hair, while the one on the right had brown eyes and similar hair to match.

"There are civilian casualties." Ban said seeing several dead bodies behind them. "You will need to go through district seventy three to get around these guys."

"Understood. Do you need backup?" Kurisu asked.

"Negative. I can take care of them. I'm sending Ginji and Shido to secure your passage. I'll catch up to you when I'm finished."

"You make it sound so simple. What makes you think that we're going to just let you-" One of the arrancars started to say and suddenly found Ban twenty feet closer with his sword unsheathed. In one lighting movement, Ban decapitated the blonde arrancar with his sword. Flicking the blood off the sword, Ban sheathed it in one fluid motion. The brown haired arrancar cocked his head and looked at Ban with a smirk on his face.

"Bravo. Bravo." He said clapping sarcastically. "But honestly, you really should have killed me first. After all, I am the stronger one."

"True, but I didn't want him to get in the way of me killing you." Ban said looking side long at the other arrancar.

"You couldn't do that even if you tried." The arrancar said turning to face Ban who was several feet away. Ban looked up at the slightly taller arrancar and scowled.

"Ginji! Shido! Go on ahead to district seventy three, I'll meet you there once I'm finished with this trash." Ban ordered as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Trash?" The arrancar asked laughing. Behind Ban, Ginji and Shido disappeared leaving him alone in the street with the last arrancar.

"So what is your name arrancar? So I know what name to carve on your grave." Ban asked staring down his opponent.

"Name?" The arrancar asked in surprise and cocked his head to the other side while watching Ban. "Tanuma Nakata. What's yours soul reaper?" Tanuma asked.

"I am Captain of His Highness's personal bodyguard: Ban Aritoshi." Ban replied.

"I see, so you should be good then, shall we get started?" Tanuma asked. At those words Ban threw his white haori off in a blur of movement. Drawing his sword in one fluid motion, he darted in towards the arrancar who stood awaiting the attack.

Tanuma braced himself as Ban closed the distance between them in a second and lunged directly at the arrancar's chest. Roaring with battle lust, Tanuma grabbed the incoming sword with his bare left hand!

Gritting his teeth as the sword cut his flesh, Tanuma lifted the sword out of its trajectory, making it miss wide over his shoulder. Ban's eyes went wide in shock as Tanuma drew his own sword with his right hand and brought it up out of its sheath to cleave Ban in two.

Ban acting on instinct, jumped straight into the air following the ascending arc of his opponents sword, flying over Tanuma's head in a summersault, leaving Tanuma's sword to slice empty air. While Ban was in midair, he forcibly extracted his sword from Tanuma's iron grip and which caused a small trickle of blood to flow down Tanuma's wounded hand. Jumping back to put distance between Ban and himself, Tanuma watched his opponent with interest.

"First blood to you Captain. But I'm afraid that is the only blood you will draw from me this day." Tanuma said flexing his wounded hand. Ban placed both hands on his sword and smiled at Tanuma.

"I plan on finishing this quickly. I just don't have the time to waste on trash like you."

"There you go again, calling me trash. It's not nice to name call Captain."

"Only if it isn't true." Ban countered.

"Oh really? The battle has just begun and you seem so sure of the outcome." Tanuma said raising an eyebrow. "Fine then, I guess it's up to me to show you who the real trash is here." Tanuma said raising his sword. "Let me show you my Resurrection form, Devour: Zetsumei Tourou! (_Death Mantis_)"

"I really don't have time for this." Ban said as Tanuma was surrounded in a cloud of smoke.

"You know, that really is beginning to get annoying." Tanuma responded as he exploded from the smoke. Ban followed Tanuma every step of the way as he examined his new form. _He's slightly taller than he was, and he has two weapons instead of one now. He's wielding kamas, lovely, _Ban thought as he blocked his opponents overhead swing with his sword.

Shoving his opponent back, Ban noticed his opponent was now almost fully covered from head to toe in white body armor.

"Well, it is good to see that your spiritual pressure has gone up slightly. But if that is all you have, then this is going to be very short." Ban said dodging Tanuma's swiping kamas. Reversing his katana, Ban sliced upwards on one of the exposed arms of his opponent.

The blow connected with a thud, as his sword became lodged in the arrancar's thick armor.

Tanuma shifted one of his kamas into position and sliced downwards, intending to split Ban's head like a melon. Ban released his left hand from his sword and grabbed Tanuma's wrist, stopping the kama an inch from his head.

"You're not doing half bad soul reaper." Tanuma said gritting his teeth, an inch from Ban's face. Taking his hand off his sword, Ban connected with a crushing uppercut to Tanuma's stomach. Ban heard a whoosh of exhaled air as his opponent staggered back. Grabbing his sword out of the arrancar's arm, Ban viewed the other man with contempt.

"Considering that you have already gone into resurrection, and I haven't even released my Shikai yet, who's the one not doing half bad?" Ban asked mocking his opponent.

"That's funny, that's funny." Tanuma said raising his hand, pointing it directly at Ban's chest suddenly. "CERO!" He shouted as a red lance of energy shot out of his hand at his opponent.

A blur of movement made Ban take his eyes off the cero for an instant-

The cero slammed into Ban exploding the surrounding area into dust and debris.

"Ha!" Tanuma yelled in triumph. As the dust started to clear, Tanuma's eyes widened in shock. Standing before him were now two figures.

Ban looked at the man who stood in front of him. Wearing similar clothing as him, the man wore a haori with the symbol of Squad Thirteen. His long white hair was almost down to his waist, and his green eyes pierced the brown of the arrancar.

Tanuma saw the man point his right sword at him and a red blast fired out of its tip. The blast covered the distance between them in less than a second.

"Wha-" was all Tanuma could say before the blast hit him.

The resulting explosion rocked the street as more debris went flying into the air. Ban coughed once fanning the dust away from his nose.

"I don't remember asking you for your assistance Captain Ukitake." Ban said gazing at the man in front of him.

"For the record he wasn't helping you, he was helping me." A man said directly behind Ban.

"Well Shunsui, if you hadn't jumped in the way of the cero I wouldn't have had to intervene." Ukitake responded to the man.

"Oh, so that's what he was doing." Ban said face palming himself. "Well, I guess for what it's worth Captain Ukitake, thanks."

"What are friends for?" Shunsui asked patting Ban on the shoulder.

Ban nodded his head once and looked back to the settling dust cloud. "Indeed, but the time for pleasantries is not now. The rest of my group is currently going through district seventy three. Do you mind going over there and helping with the escort?"

"Not at all." Ukitake responded smiling at him.

"Yea, but I take it we aren't going to be told exactly why we need to go and do this, huh Ban?" Shunsui asked looking at him cocking his head.

"You know, you really shouldn't carry on a conversation on the BATTLEFIELD!" A yell from across the street snapped all three of the men's heads in that direction. A figure darted out of the dust towards Ukitake. Out of the corner of his eye, Ban saw Shunsui disappear.

He suddenly reappeared in front of the arrancar who had a look of shock on his face. Rolling his eyes, Ban flash stepped in front of Shunsui. The bloody Tanuma raised his kamas over his head, readying a crushing strike.

Ban raised his hand, "Shakkaho." The fire blast slammed into Tanuma at point blank range, shooting him across the street and through a building as he disappeared from view in the rubble.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Captain Kyōraku?" Ban asked looking sidelong at the other captain.

"Well, I uh…"

"I'll take care of this Captains. The more pressing matter is my associates; they have the Royal Princess with them."

"The-" Shunsui began.

"-Princess?" Ukitake finished looking at Ban.

"Yes, we are escorting her highness to the Seireitei. I'm here on a priority one mission. We need to get her to the head captain immediately." Ban said looking at the two captains.

"I see." Ukitake responded nodding and looked at Shunsui. "Shunsui! We should go now."

"Right." Shunsui responded and looked at Ban. "Don't take too long now." He said tipping his straw hat at Ban and disappeared.

"Ban." Ukitake said dismissing himself and vanished.

"Well, that was a good hit. If I do say so myself." Tanuma said. Looking back, Ban saw Tanuma leaning against the wreckage of the house he had gone through. "So, you're one of the guards for the Princess?"

Ban turned to face the arrancar fully. "What of it?"

"I just want you to know," Tanuma said walking out into the street. "I've got orders to kill all the guards. And take the Princess to Lord Aizen."

"Really?" Ban asked tensing his muscles, preparing for an attack. "Because from what I've seen so far, you aren't doing a good job of it."

"I wasn't even fighting at full strength. I was waiting for those two to get out of here so I could show you my true power." Tanuma said.

"What?" Ban asked widening his eyes in surprise.

Tanuma smiled as something on Ban's left made him raise his sword in reflex. A second Tanuma was attacking him! Ban blocked the new Tanuma as the first one charged in for the kill.

"All of heavens wrath rain down in judgment: AREKUSANDAA!" Ban yelled. From miles away people could see the explosion from south rukongai district 74. They would describe it as a column of white fire ascending into the air. But the strange thing was that there was no sound accompanying the explosion; just a bright white light that was abruptly extinguished.

Ban stood in the street in the middle of a dozen foot wide crater. There was no sign of Tanuma.

"So much for true power." Ban said holding a giant white great sword on his shoulder. Looking around, Ban examined the area for any remaining signs of Tanuma's spiritual pressure. "Humph. He couldn't even stand up to my first attack." Ban grunted as his sword returned to its original katana form. Ban sheathed his sword and dusted off his shoulders, his black clothing covered in dust. Looking around he rolled his eyes upon finding his haori in tatters. _Of course… _

Turning away from his haori, Ban looked off into the distance. He disappeared suddenly, leaving the crater and district seventy four completely devoid of life.

…...

_Thanks for reading, chapter three should be coming out! If anyone wants to beta part II, I would appreciate it! :D _


	3. Chapter III: Second Encounter Part I

_Standard disclaimers apply. So I lied a little bit, the last chapter was only a one parter. But this chapter is going to have two parts… or three… depends on how much sh-tuff is in it… any who. Enjoy __J. _

_Chapter III: Second Encounter Part I._

Captain's Ukitake and Kyōraku darted from roof top to roof top of the district seventy three buildings looking for any signs of Ban's group.

"It would be easier if they sent up a signal or something." Kyōraku commented to Ukitake as he stopped on one of the taller buildings. His pink kimono flapped in the wind as he viewed the surrounding area, searching for any signs of unusual spiritual pressure.

"Perhaps they have already reached the Seireitei." Ukitake responded scanning as well.

"If they had, wouldn't old man Yama have locked the place down?" He asked glancing at his friend. Ukitake glanced at him and nodded his agreement.

Kyōraku looked over his shoulder towards the way they had come and turned back to Ukitake.

"Ban just finished his fight." Ukitake said seeing his friends look, and began viewing the surroundings in earnest.

Suddenly an explosion of spiritual pressure made both men's heads snap towards it.

"Who is that? I don't recognize the spiritual pressure." Ukitake said.

"Who knows? But it looks like they are headed for some trouble." Kyōraku said staring off into space for several seconds. "Hey Jūshirō, do you think you can handle those tough guys they're fighting?"

"Yes, but where are you going Shunsui?"

"I don't like messing with other people's business, but I can't just let them walk into an ambush. You just let them know about it, and I'll see you soon." He responded to Ukitake walking towards the end of the roof top.

"Just be careful Shunsui, we don't know what our enemy is capable of yet." Ukitake said in a serious tone.

Kyōraku glanced back at Ukitake and smiled his usual charming smile, "I'll be fine, just warn those guys about the ambush and I'll take care of the rest." He repeated and disappeared off the rooftop.

"I hope you're right…" Ukitake said watching after his departed comrade. He turned and disappeared off the building.

…...

The clash of metal on metal rang throughout the street as the residents of south rukon district seventy three retreated from the encroaching fight.

"Keep running!" Kurisu shouted over the din of battle. "Ginji, Shido, with me! Maaku, Dan, take the princess and get her to the Seireitei!" He ordered while he dodged two arrancar as they tried to decapitate him.

"On it!" Maaku yelled easily blocking an arrancar's sword with his own. Throwing his opponent back, he raised two fingers, "Byakurai." The lightning blast shot out of Maaku's fingers and slammed into the chest of the arrancar. The attack didn't even stop as it cored through the man's chest leaving a gaping hole where his heart would have been. "This way Princess! Dan lets move!" Maaku yelled glancing at his partner who had been fighting three arrancars with his bare hands.

"But I was having fun," Dan said as he grabbed two of the arrancar and slammed their heads together. The last arrancar raised his sword and brought it down on Dan's exposed back. With a lightning fast movement Dan intercepted the blade with his right hand; he turned to face his last opponent with a small smile on his face. Squeezing the sword in his hand, the entire blade shattered as his left hand connected in a crushing uppercut. The arrancar went flying through a nearby building, sending dust and debris into the air. "I took it easy on you guys this time, I'll be back to finish you off some other time." He said glancing at his three downed opponents. Turning away from their prone forms, he caught sight of Maaku and the Princess already half way down the street and began to give chase.

Behind him, the three remaining members of Squad Zero held their ground as five arrancar faced off against them.

"Ginji, you take the tallest one. Shido, take the big one. I'll take those three." Kurisu said holding his sword tightly in his right hand.

"But sir, you can't go into Bankai without the Princess's permission." Shido whispered as he glanced in concern at Kurisu.

"I won't have to for these guys. Once you finish your opponents, link up with Maaku and Dan." Kurisu replied as he took off his white haori and threw it to Ginji. Catching it, Ginji took off his own haori and placed it on a nearby table that had been overturned in the panic.

"He can handle himself Shido. You worry about your fight." Ginji said as he twirled his sword in his left hand.

Ginji and Shido suddenly disappeared with their opponents in hot pursuit. Kurisu felt their explosions of spiritual pressure as they engaged the hostiles in earnest.

"So Soul Reaper, you think you can take all three of us at once?" The arrancar in the center of the formation asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kurisu looked at each of the three arrancar in turn. The one on the right was short and stocky, with brown hair and blue eyes. The left one was about average height and build, with a shock of silver hair and purple eyes. The last, and the one Kurisu assumed was the leader, had blonde hair with silver eyes, and was easily the tallest out of the bunch.

"Depends, how fast are you guys?" Kurisu asked placing his left hand below his right on the hilt.

"Faster than you. I can guarantee that." The two men stood staring at each other as a gust of wind ripped through the intersection. The two arrancar next to the leader had a look of shock on their faces as they looked from Kurisu to their leader. Neither man had taken their eyes off the other.

"So you are pretty fast, I'll give you that." Kurisu said standing up straight. "You blocked my attacks that would have beheaded your two comrades."

"How many attacks was that? I couldn't even see them all…" The short arrancar breathed, fear in his voice.

"What's your name Soul Reaper?" The arrancar asked resting his sword on his shoulder

"My name is Kurisu Tokihiro." Kurisu informed them readying himself for another attack, but stayed visibly relaxed.

"You can call me Aoki. It's a pleasure Mr. Tokihiro, or should I call you Captain?"

"My rank is of little importance." Kurisu responded tersely.

"I see." Aoki said trying to read Kurisu's relaxed stance. "I guess it's only proper to finish introductions, the man on my right is Katsuie, and the one on my left is Sakuma." Both of the other arrancar had now steeled their nerves and awaited the signal to attack.

Across from them, Kurisu gave a half bow and looked back into the eyes of the lead arrancar. "You don't know what you are getting into." He said simply as he raised his sword and pointed it at the three arrancar.

"Ah, a soul reaper zanpakuto. I've waited a long time to see a one in action." Aoki whispered gripping his sword tighter.

"Unfortunately for you, it's the only one you will ever see in action. " A crackle of electricity shot from the tip of his blade to the hilt, and began to encircle Kurisu's body. "The thing is," Kurisu said looking straight at Aoki, "you and your friends aren't leaving this place alive."

Aoki nodded and pointed his sword at Kurisu. "Then I need to prove just how wrong you are." The two other arrancar smiled confidently at their leader as Kurisu shook his head and stared down Aoki.

"Sever the chains of existence, KOUTEI!" The katana in Kurisu's hand elongated into an elegant long sword. The blade had a simple red hilt and black hand guard.

"A beautiful sword to be sure. But how does it wield?" Aoki asked, genuinely admiring the sword.

"Come, let me show you." Kurisu said disappearing. Aoki's eyes widened in shock at the speed at which his opponent moved. He twisted around and barely managed to swing his sword into place before Kurisu was all over him. Katsuie and Sakuma both turned far too slow to be of any use as Kurisu's sword slammed into Aoki's. The shockwave from the clash sent the two hapless arrancar flying through a pair of nearby buildings.

Gritting his teeth, Aoki shoved Kurisu back and attempted a swipe at the soul reaper. Dodging the reckless attack, Kurisu moved in for the killing blow-

Only to find Katsuie blocking his attack! The short arrancar was breathing heavily, visibly weakened. Kurisu quickly forced the arrancar to his knees, pressing home his advantage. Raising his sword again, he connected with a savage blow that shattered Katsuie's blade. Continuing along its path unfazed, the blade cut deep into the arrancar's shoulder.

Katsuie's scream split the heavens. Aoki watched in horror as his subordinate was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Shielding his eyes, Aoki found the light was gone almost as soon as it had appeared..

"What was that?" Aoki whispered as he saw Katsuie's body.

The corpse was blackened, as if severely burned.

"It's one of the powers of my Zanpakuto." Kurisu said suddenly behind him. Shifting his own blade, Aoki blocked the incoming attack an inch from his face. Throwing his opponent back again, Aoki danced away quickly as Kurisu straightened up to look at the arrancar.

From behind Aoki, Sakuma limped out of the building holding his left arm which was obviously dislocated.

"How…" Aoki began looking back at Katsuie's body.

"Apparently you weren't paying close attention, let me show you again. And make sure you are watching, because you're next." Kurisu said disappearing again.

"SAKUMA LOOK OUT!" Aoki yelled in warning. The dazed arrancar managed to bring his sword up, but found himself watching Kurisu's blade enter his dislocated shoulder.

A single look of surprise was all he had time for. Sakuma's body went completely tense as if something had jerked him taut. The light appeared again, but this time Aoki saw what happened.

It was as if lightning was coming out of every part of his body, and then reentering it in the same place. Every part of his body was being burned by the super hot energy. As soon as it started it was over, less than two seconds had passed.

"You electrocuted him…" Aoki said gripping his sword tightly.

"Essentially yes. Dan often refers to it as 'cooking them'" Kurisu said turning to face Aoki. "The power of my Zanpakuto is complete dominion over lightning and electricity in any form. And with every strike, Koutei gets stronger in his attacks." Kurisu explained as he started to walk towards Aoki.

"That's insane. You cut your opponent once and he's dead?"

Smiling sadly, Kurisu disappeared. Aoki stood there stunned as a blade suddenly appeared through his chest. "Goodbye." Kurisu whispered in his ear-

And then Aoki's body dissolved into thin air as if it was never there. Kurisu's eyes widened in shock and pain. Dancing away, he found that the street was completely empty and his back was bloody from a single diagonal slash.

"You aren't the only one with a special ability Mr. Tokihiro. However, I do commend you on managing to survive my first attack. It has been some time since that has occurred." Aoki's voice came from everywhere and nowhere, making it impossible to locate him. Kurisu glanced at every rooftop searching for Aoki. "Also, thank you for telling me what your zanpakuto does. Now I know how to deal with it."

Kurisu straightened his back as it began to sting; he could feel the blood soaking his garments. "Knowing what it does and knowing how to deal with it are two very different things Aoki. However, I should give you more credit than I have. You are better than you let on. Even if you did allow your subordinates to die."

"They served their purpose." Came the reply. "But, just so you know. Those things you killed, were just puppets. Recreations of their real selves if you will."

Kurisu's head snapped back to the two arrancar bodies. Both of them began to dissolve into nothingness.

"So where are they then?" Kurisu called back to Aoki.

"Where else? I presume your friends are about to run into them. And they brought friends." _The Princess is in danger! I have to warn them!_

Kurisu took a step in the direction Maaku and Dan had gone, only to suddenly find Aoki blocking his path. Raising his sword, Kurisu swiped at his opponent quickly.

Kurisu found his blow slamming home into Aoki's waist-

Only to see the shape in front of him dissolve and Aoki attacking him on his left! Swiveling his blade to intercept Aoki's strike, he found that the blade simply passed right through his own! The Aoki in front of him disappeared and a searing white hot flash of pain shot directly into Kurisu's brain.

A second mark on his back cut him in the opposite direction now, further soaking his back in his own blood.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Kurisu turned and sliced downwards with his sword. The only things he hit was air and the ground.

Aoki's mocking laugh assaulted his ears. "You are zero for two so far Mr. Tokihiro. Have you figured it out yet? Or should I show you again?"

_What the heck is going on here? He's using some sort of mirage or trick to produce a copy of himself. Then he hits me from behind… _Kurisu thought eyeing his surroundings carefully.

Aoki appeared again and threw himself at Kurisu. _The first one isn't real, _he thought raising his sword to block the fake blade as he prepared a strike for the third Aoki that would hit him from behind. The blade passed through Kurisu's sword as expected, causing the figure to disappear.

The second Aoki appeared charging in from his right. Turning to face it, Kurisu raised his own sword to attack it and instead swung around and slammed his sword down.

As he expected, the third Aoki had a look of surprise on his face-

But Kurisu's blade passed straight through him. Realizing his mistake a second too late, he felt the sting of another cut on his back. Aoki's mocking laughter was louder this time.

_Darn it all! He knew I had caught on and knew I would assume the first and second ones were fake. He used that to his advantage and replaced the second one with himself, and the third with the fake one._

"Well Mr. Tokihiro, you are catching on. But unfortunately for you, I'm not going to give you the chance to figure my zanpakuto out. Time to die." Aoki said.

Kurisu glanced around ready for anything as suddenly four Aoki appeared around him and charged.

_Damn it. He's pressing home his advantage. I don't have enough time to figure this out-_

All four of the Aoki jumped into the air and brought their swords down on Kurisu who raised his sword to block one. The sword passed through his own, telling him that he had chosen the wrong one to block-

A loud clash of metal right above his head made his ears ring. Looking up in shock, he found three blades crossed above him. A similar shocked look was reflected on Aoki's face.

Standing behind Kurisu was a tall man with long white hair and a haori with the symbol of Squad Thirteen emblazoned on it.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." He said looking at Kurisu.

…...

_And that completes part one of this chapter! Part two comes out soon! _

_And for those who wonder what Kurisu's sword looks like, follow this link._

_._


	4. Chapter III: Second Encounter Part II

_Standard Disclaimers apply. Enjoy __J_

_Chapter III: Second Encounter, Part II._

Elsewhere in rukon district seventy three, Maaku and his small party were advancing swiftly through the streets.

"Are we being followed?" Maaku asked Dan who was bringing up the rear. The other man shook his head and dodged a shocked looking pedestrian.

"Negative, the closest one is fighting Ginji right now." Dan replied as they passed another intersection. Ahead of them a figure appeared blocking their path.

"What the-?" Maaku said bringing the group to a sudden halt. The man before them wore a pink kimono and had two swords strapped to his waist, a tachi, and a wakizashi. If his pink kimono wasn't strange enough, he also wore a straw hat that strangely complimented the outfit.

The man looked out from under the brim of his hat and examined the trio with a small smile on his face.

"So, where's a bunch like you headed off in such a hurry?" He inquired, gazing at Maaku who had his sword half unsheathed.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" Maaku demanded.

"My name is Shunsui Kyōraku, Squad Eight Captain, pleasure to meet you." Kyōraku said tilting his head up to reveal his face. His scruffy beard was the same color as his brown hair, which was long and kept in a pony tail. His grey eyes pierced Maaku's, causing him to take a step backwards. "Your friend Ban told us about you. Said something about giving you guys a hand to the Seireitei."

"Captain Kyōraku? As in the Kyōraku? One of only two people to have a dual zanpakuto Kyōraku?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aw you flatter me. You are too kind." Shunsui said smiling and tried his best to look embarrassed.

"I see." Maaku said nodding. "Then your help is appreciated Captain Shunsui. We should get moving quickly before we run into any more arrancar."

"True, but you guys should really keep an eye out on where you're going. If those bad guys over there hadn't been killed by someone, you three might have been in some serious trouble." Kyōraku said looking over his shoulder in the far intersection.

Maaku's eyes widened in shock as he followed Kyōraku's gaze and saw five very dead arrancar littering the middle of the street.

"How did you-?" Dan started to say from his position in the back. Maaku cut him off with a single look and nodded to Kyōraku.

"We can talk later, we need to move now." Maaku said stepping forward to indicate his urgency. The Princess moved forward to flank Maaku on his left, viewing Kyōraku with interest.

"And who is this?" Kyōraku asked looking at the woman before him.

"Don't even go near her Shunsui. I know what you're thinking," Came a voice from behind Dan.

"I don't know what you are talking about Shido," Kyōraku said waving his hands in front of himself in protest. The two men escorting the Princess looked at the haggard looking arrival.

"You look like crap Shido." Dan said with a small smile on his face.

"You should see the other guy." Shido said without missing a beat, as he passed Dan and walked over to Kyōraku. "It has been too long Shunsui." The other man smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know I hate to cut the reunion short, but can we please get moving?" Maaku exasperatedly asked.

"Of course! After you…" Kyōraku said trailing off and looked expectantly at Maaku..

"Maaku Kiyotane, Captain of Squad Zero." Maaku responded to the prompting. "Now, can we please?"

Smiling in return, Kyōraku nodded and flash stepped away. He was closely followed by the Princess and her escort.

…...

The three figures stood silently in the middle of the street.

"It's lucky your friend showed up, otherwise I would have killed you." Aoki commented watching the two soul reapers.

"It's a good thing you showed up, otherwise I would be toast right now." Kurisu said smiling.

"It was nothing, I'm glad to be of assistance." He responded. "I'm Captain Jūshirō Ukitake of Squad Thirteen."

"Kurisu Tokihiro." Kurisu said tossing a small salute to Ukitake. "Where were we Aoki?" he said taking a step towards his opponent.

The arrancar had watched the exchange with interest and looked at Kurisu when he was addressed. "We were at the part of me killing you."

"About that, care to give it another try?" Kurisu said raising Koutei, and pointing it directly at Aoki. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurisu saw Ukitake raise his swords as well. "With all due respect Captain Ukitake, I would like to finish this fight myself. I started it, I will finish it."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ukitake asked glancing at Kurisu.

"Not really, but we have more pressing matters at hand. The Princess is about to walk into an ambush. I need you to go ahead and warn her and her escort."

"Don't worry, Shunsui went on ahead of me to stop the ambush. I'm here to assist you and your comrades."

"Shunsui? Is he reliable?" Kurisu asked.

"As reliable as they come. If he says he will handle it, he'll get the job done. I can assure you, your Princess is in no danger."

"I see." Kurisu said closing his eyes for several seconds. "Shido has already finished his fight. Ginji though… he appears to be having some trouble. Do you mind giving him a hand?"

"Not at all." Ukitake said watching Kurisu.

"I'll be fine. He's experienced, he knows not to give the other person enough time to figure out his attacks. But since you stepped in, I think I figured out his pattern. Besides, Ban is almost here. If things get out of hand again he'll step in." Kurisu smiled at Ukitake and shooed him with one hand. "Now get going, Ginji is going to need some help."

"I'll see you at the Seireitei." Ukitake nodded and disappeared.

"It's a date." Kurisu said refocusing on Aoki who had been standing opposite of him patiently.

"You do know, I could have killed you about a dozen times while you were talking with that Captain right?"

"No you couldn't have. Do you want to know why?" Kurisu inquired.

"Do tell." Aoki said raising an eyebrow, curious at his opponents response.

"Because your zanpakuto can only affect one person at a time." A look of shock spread over Aoki's face, telling Kurisu he had hit the mark. The look however disappeared instantly, replaced by a superior smile.

"Very true Mr. Tokihiro, I'll give you that. But that doesn't help you now since there is only one of you."

"Well then. What are you waiting for?" Kurisu asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Suddenly in answer, Kurisu was surrounded not by four copies of Aoki, but eight! All of which charged towards Kurisu who closed his eyes and waited.

_Come on, which one are you… _he thought patiently waiting. _THERE!_

In a lightning fast movement, Kurisu raised his sword and heard a satisfying clash of metal on metal.

"How? How did you-?" Aoki sputtered as Kurisu opened his eyes and looked into Aoki's eyes.

"You can't hit me again with that attack. I can find you even if you had a thousand clones to hide you."

"We'll see!" Aoki yelled disappearing. In response to Kurisu's challenge, dozens of Aoki's appeared clogging the intersection. "Good luck Soul Reaper! You can't find me in time to stop me from killing you!"

Kurisu closed his eyes once more and waited as the entire throng of Aoki look alikes charged. Kurisu waited for several long seconds before opening his eyes to see dozens of Aoki disappearing all around him as they came into contact with his solid body.

"Come on Aoki, you aren't even-" Kurisu stopped in mid sentence. Narrowing his eyes, he swung his blade around to block.

The two blades collided with each other in a clash of steel a foot above Kurisu's head.

"I see that you weren't lying Mr. Tokihiro." Aoki said jumping back to his original position opposite Kurisu. "Just tell me one thing, how did you figure out my technique?"

"It's another ability my zanpakuto has, it gives me the ability to sense electromagnetic fields. Such as the one your body is putting off right now. It is very weak, but Koutei allows me to sense you several dozen feet away. He isn't fooled by all of these clones, even if I am. All I had to do was use him to find where you were. You know the rest."

"KURISU!" A voice yelled from behind him.

"Glad to see you are alright my friend. Your opponent didn't give you too much of a problem I trust?"

"No, he didn't even last five seconds against Arekusandaa in his released form. But it looks like your guy is giving you some trouble, are you okay?" Ban asked looking at Kurisu's cut up back.

"I'll be fine." Kurisu responded, keeping a close eye on his opponent who was now glaring at Ban. "I'm going to have to say he is the leader of the strike force sent by Aizen." Ban was now watching Aoki who was glaring at him, and looked back at Kurisu.

"What's his problem?" Ban asked nodding towards Aoki.

"You killed Tanuma?" Aoki asked quietly.

"Yea, that was me… why does that matter to you?"

"He was my brother…" Aoki said clenching his zanpakuto in his hand.

"Ah, Kurisu, we might have a problem here."

"I can handle him." Kurisu responded as Ban flanked him on his right.

"You sure, you aren't allowed to go Bankai, I am. I can finish this real quick." Ban responded not taking his eyes off Aoki who kept muttering 'you killed my brother…'

"Don't worry, I can finish this quickly. I still have several tricks up my sleeve. You stay on damage control."

"I don't think so… both of you… are going to die…. RIGHT NOW! SMITE, KAGAMI TOUROU!" (_Mirror Mantis) _

An explosion of spiritual energy shook the street and sent dust flying through the air. Both Ban and Kurisu stood stoically waiting for Aoki to finish transforming.

"He's going into his resurrection form." Ban said unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Well then, I don't think he's going to just let you go on crowd control do you?" Kurisu asked watching Aoki's transformation. The sword Aoki had been using was gone, as his arms were covered in white armor. The insides of his arms became bladed and scythe like, similar to a preying mantis. Aoki's entire body was now covered in the white chitin like armor, which would make him very difficult to take down.

"Unlikely." Ban responded after several seconds. "His brother at least didn't look that ugly."

"Don't… talk about my, BROTHER!" Aoki yelled. Swinging his arm, Aoki send a shockwave towards Ban who raised his sword to block the attack. Suddenly, the same attack was coming from all directions at once!

Ban could never hope to block all of the attacks at once. They all connected in an enormous explosion that sent Kurisu flying into the wall of a nearby building.

"Ban…" Kurisu wheezed regaining his feet. A dozen feet away, Ban lay in a huge crater, visibly dazed. Kurisu heard a distinct 'ow' coming from the crater. "You okay Ban?"

"Never better." Ban responded from the crater as he reappeared at the lip with blood trickling down his face. "I thought the only person who could hit that hard was my mother." Ban commented cracking his head to the left and right.

Aoki roared in fury and appeared on Ban's left.

"You're fast-" Kurisu said appearing next to Ban, blocking Aoki's bladed arms. "But you need to be faster to get past me." Suddenly a ripping pain along his already wounded back made him gasp in shock. He barely managed to keep his sword in place as Ban appeared and delivered a bone crushing blow to Aoki's head with his sword. The blade connected with the armor on the arrancar's head, but to Ban's disappointment, did no apparent damage. It did however, force their opponent backwards.

"You okay Kurisu?" Ban asked looking at the fresh trickle of blood coming down his friends back.

"Peachy, thanks. Apparently this form gives him the ability to mirror whatever attack he's doing. So if he's attacking you from the front, then he can also mirror the same attack behind you." Kurisu said straightening up to view the arrancar. "He's a bigger threat than I thought. And his spiritual pressure is enormous. We need to finish this quickly."

"All of heavens wrath rain down: AREKUSANDAA!" Ban said as his zanpakuto's release sent a shockwave of dust flying into the air. Coughing several times, Kurisu looked to see the white great sword resting on Ban's shoulder. "Let's finish this Kurisu."

"I won't be killed that easily." A voice said as Aoki was suddenly right behind Ban! He barely managed to get his sword up in time, as the bladed claws of Aoki slammed into the broadsword. Appearing behind his now exposed back was another Aoki!

The new Aoki mirrored the same attack that the first had used and brought his claws down to tear Ban in two. Kurisu was there in a flash to block the attack, and unlike the previous copies he had encountered, this one didn't disappear upon hitting something solid.

"The copies are real now!" Kurisu said gritting his teeth and threw back his opponent. Behind him, Ban pushed Aoki back and swung the great sword in a brilliant arc to decapitate the arrancar.

The Aoki barely blocked Ban's attack but managed to swing his free arm at Ban's exposed side. Ban saw the attack coming and smiled softly.

"AMENO BACHI!" (_Divine Retribution) _Ban yelled as white fire exploded silently from his sword and engulfed the two combatants in a solid column rising into the sky. The Aoki fighting Kurisu paused for a second to watch Ban's attack finish.

"So that is how my brother died." Aoki said as the white fire shot down from the heavens and disappeared.

"He's the real one then?" Ban asked exiting the small crater his attack had caused.

"What is your name, my brother's killer?"

"Ban Aritoshi, Captain of His Highnesses personal bodyguard."

"I see… Ban. I believe it's time for you and Mr. Tokihiro to die." The two soul reapers found themselves surrounded on all sides by dozens of Aoki. Each raised a clawed hand and sent a shockwave straight at the two men who disappeared.

The two men reappeared on a nearby rooftop as the resulting explosion ripped apart the street below them. Behind Kurisu, an Aoki clone materialized slashing in an attempt to decapitate him.

Dodging the attack, Kurisu reversed his sword and skewered the arrancar in its stomach. The blade cut through the thick armor and pierced Aoki's flesh, immediately sending several thousand volts of electricity thorough his body.

The clones' body disappeared without a trace as several more Aoki appeared in front of them.

"How charged is Koutei?" Ban asked raising his hand. "Shakkaho!" The red blast smashed through one of the Aoki's armor, turning his body to ash. Kurisu blocked the other Aoki's attack and cut him in half as he side stepped an attack from his left.

"Less than quarter of maximum." Kurisu responded pointing two fingers at his other attacker. "Byakurai!" A shaft of brilliant energy shot straight through the Aoki clones chest, leaving a gaping smoking hole where his heart would have been. Bringing his blade around, Kurisu decapitated the staggering body and kicked it off the roof top.

"Less than quarter? That doesn't help us at all." Ban said watching the group of Aoki below them.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't need to use Koutei's full power, but it looks like I might not be able to avoid doing so." Kurisu whispered.

"Since you want to fight him, options?" Ban asked Kurisu as the Aoki's launched themselves towards the two men.

"I could do Tadakatsu." Kurisu said looking calmly at Ban.

"Doesn't Koutei need to be at full power to do Tadakatsu?" Ban inquired raising his great sword and blasted a wall of white flame at the incoming Aoki. All of which vaporized instantly, only to be replaced by dozens more.

"Yes. But I can jump start Koutei if I have to, can you buy me time?"

"Of course. How long? And do you want him alive when you are ready?"

"It would be nice if I'm charging up an attack, that the person I'm going to use it on was still around to get hit by it." Kurisu started and stopped as both Ban and his head snapped to the left. "Whoever that is has some serious spiritual pressure." Kurisu said in surprise.

"Wow, he might be as strong as one of us." Ban said shouldering his great sword.

A man stood in the middle of the street, on his back was a small girl with a shock of pink hair. She was pointing excitedly at the arrancar in the street and then at Kurisu and Ban. The man looked up towards Ban and Kurisu, then said something to the girl who disappeared suddenly.

"Hi guys!" A childish voice said from behind them, "Kenny's been looking every where for you!"

"Kenny?" Ban asked glancing back at the man who hadn't moved. " I take it that's Kenny. And who might you be Miss?" Ban said looking at the little girl.

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi, I'm also known as the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven. It's nice of you to ask." She responded giggling. "And this is Kenny." She said as the man was suddenly beside her.

"I take it you are the Captain of Squad Eleven then?" Kurisu asked as he refocused his attention on Aoki.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki. And let me get things straight, I don't care who you two are. As long as I get to fight him, I'll be happy. And as long as you two stay out of my way I won't kill you." Kenpachi stated clearly as his haori flapped gently in the wind. His long spiky hair waved softly as Kurisu noticed a bell on each of the tips of his hair. His most striking features were the scar traveling down the left side of his face, and the eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Did we ask you for help?" Ban asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ban." Kurisu said sharply in warning. "I have a feeling that we really don't want to be angering Captain Zaraki at the moment. Besides, it saves me from having to power up Koutei." Kurisu's long sword suddenly became a katana again and in one fluid motion, was sheathed in its scabbard.

Kenpachi grinned evilly and walked past Ban towards Aoki who had been eyeing the newest arrivals with apprehension.

"It's a good thing you didn't make Kenny mad. Because he's in a good mood today." Yachiru said smiling broadly.

"If you say so kid." Ban replied watching Kenpachi reach the edge of the rooftop.

Kenpachi watched Aoki and grunted. "I can't believe these guys were actually losing to a weakling like you."

The Aoki's smiled and as one, launched an all out attack on Kenpachi!

"You've got to be kidding." Kenpachi muttered shaking his head, launching himself into the onslaught.

Hacking and slashing his way through the horde of attackers, the Aoki repeatedly tried to cut and stab Kenpachi to no avail, not leaving a single mark on him. Kenpachi cut down dozens of Aoki within the first ten seconds of fighting. Within twenty seconds, only one Aoki remained in the center of the street watching the unscathed Kenpachi with interest.

"I'm getting bored of this. Are you ready to fight me for real?" Kenpachi asked with a air of disdain as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Aoki asked.

"Come on, less talking, more fighting." Kenpachi said appearing in front of Aoki with his sword crashing down on his opponents defenses. The armor on both of Aoki's arms began to crack under the stress of Kenpachi's blow. Gritting his teeth, Aoki threw back the blade and brought one of his arm blades down on Kenpachi's left shoulder doing no damage.

To Aoki's further dismay, his opponent simply smiled evilly and brought his sword down on his extended arm.

Pain flashed through his skull as he suddenly found himself staggering back with only half an arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Aoki yelled in pain that reverberated in the intersection.

"Is this it? I came all the way out here just to fight a weakling like you?" Kenpachi asked, disappointment filling his voice. "Come on Yachiru, we're leaving."

"Aw, Kenny isn't having any fun. Well, got to go! If you want, you can come with us!" Yachiru said smiling. "Uh oh, he's going to make Kenny ma-ad."

"Where do you think you are going?" Aoki suddenly whispered in Kenpachi's ear.

His good bladed arm suddenly cut through Kenpachi's lower body and pierced all the way to the front. Kenpachi looked down in semblance of shock as Aoki withdrew his blade and jumped back.

Standing there for several seconds, Kenpachi seemed frozen in place. Then with slow deliberate movements, Kenpachi turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"You managed to cut me. I'm impressed-" Kenpachi said and suddenly appeared next to Aoki with his blade coming down on the arrancar's head.

Aoki managed to bring his good arm up to block the attack. Gritting his teeth as the blow hit, Aoki found that Kenpachi's sword had broken through all but the last of his armor.

"-But make sure your next strike kills me, because if it doesn't, I will kill you." Kenpachi warned as Aoki disengaged and jumped backwards.

"Never mind who you are. What are you?" Aoki bellowed in fury at Kenpachi.

"Don't make me repeat myself. This is a fight to the death! But if you want to keep talking, then I'll just kill you now." Kenpachi said taking a step forward.

With his good arm, Aoki snapped his fingers. Suddenly a large black opening appeared next to him.

"A garganta. He's leaving." Kurisu announced aloud.

"Running away?" Kenpachi asked disappointed.

"This isn't over." Aoki said jumping through the portal, disappearing from sight.

Kenpachi stood in the street for several seconds. Without looking at Ban or Kurisu, he turned and walked back down the street he had arrived on.

"Are you coming or what?" He yelled as Yachiru suddenly materialized on his shoulder.

"He's good. And he doesn't screw around." Kurisu mused.

"He's almost as good as you. Too bad we have restrictions on us right now, otherwise we wouldn't have needed his help." Ban commented.

"Meh, shall we?" Kurisu asked looking at Ban.

"I guess." Ban replied and disappeared after Kenpachi. Kurisu chuckled and disappeared after him.

…...

Inside the Seireitei, the Princess and her escorts arrived outside the Captains meeting hall.

"Looks exactly the way we left it." Dan commented over Maaku's shoulder.

"Except it looks like they repaired the hole you made." Maaku replied as the doors ahead of them opened. Inside the room, two people stood waiting for them. Maaku recognized the first as Soi Fon. Ignoring her, he focused on the other occupant in the room.

Entering the room in three great strides, Maaku passed Soi Fon without a second glance. The Princess followed Maaku closely, while Dan stopped next to Soi Fon.

Glancing to his right, Dan saw Soi Fon was watching Maaku closely. Looking quickly between the two several times, he moved a step closer to Soi Fon who turned her attention to him. Seeing this, Dan simply winked and made a single clicking sound with his mouth which made Soi Fon glare daggers at him.

"If you value your life, you won't do that again." Unperturbed, Dan chuckled evilly under his breath and walked forward to take up his position behind Maaku.

"Thank you for you and your men's assistance today Head Captain Yamamoto." Maaku said, bowing slightly to the older man.

Yamamoto leaned gently on his wooden staff which everyone in the room knew was in fact the most powerful fire-type zanpakuto in known existence. Even in its unreleased state, Maaku and Dan watched the staff with a small degree of respect. Yamamoto stared down Maaku who returned the same look to the Head Captain.

"You haven't changed much Head Captain. And when are you going to get rid of that beard?" Dan asked nonchalantly from behind Maaku. Yamamoto's beard was easily the most noticeable of his features since it almost touched the floor. Dan watched the Head Captain fix his gaze upon him.

"Relax Dan, he only has enough shaving cream for his head or his beard. Not both." Maaku whispered jokingly. Behind them, Soi Fon had a look of complete shock at the relaxed banter in front of Yamamoto.

"Captain Dan Nakamitsu, Captain Maaku Kiyotane. You two were always unruly children." Yamamoto looked at the two former Captains with a stern gaze.

"Always a pleasure Head Captain." Maaku said smiling.

"He's here all week, I can leave him here if you want. But he needs a room to hole up in-" Dan started, and looked at Soi Fon, but was abruptly interrupted by the head captain.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto yelled causing Dan to stand up straight. "Captain Soi Fon has informed me you need the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's assistance. Explain!" Maaku nodded and quickly began his explanation.

"Head Captain, as you know we are here on a priority one assignment and as such we need to talk alone." Maaku said and then looked at Soi Fon who was glaring at Dan's back.

"Captain Soi Fon. Leave us." Yamamoto commanded. Soi Fon looked slightly surprised but nodded in acknowledgement.

Maaku waited for the doors to seal themselves behind Soi Fon before continuing.

"Continue." Yamamoto ordered, his gaze never wavered as he watched the trio before him like a hawk. Maaku breathed in once and delivered his next sentence without breaking eye contact with the Head Captain.

"Under direct orders from his highness himself, I am here to acquire three additional captains for a covert mission to Hueco Mundo. If we are successful, we will bring the war with the hollows to an end. And," Maaku said leaning forward, "We just might be able to hit Aizen where it hurts."

_Okay yea, so that was fun ^-^. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, was very busy the past couple of weeks, but hopefully everything will be slowing down. Any who, chapter four shall be coming out soon. Till then, stay cool and avoid the flying monkeys!_

P.S _And as always, thank you for the feed back and your time for reading this story. If anyone wants to help beta the next chapter it would be appreciated. ^.^_


	5. Chapter IV: The Plan

_Standard Disclaimers Apply. I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. It would have been out sooner, but I rewrote it twice so that it would fit in the Bleach Canon. That and Yamamoto is not an easy person to figure out. But at last, here it is. Enjoy! __J_

_Chapter IV: The Plan_

Yamamoto watched Maaku carefully, taking in his words for several long seconds before saying anything.

"And if you should fail in your mission?" He asked, keeping his eyes locked to Maaku.

"We won't." Maaku replied as he returned the Head Captains gaze. The two men watched each other for what seemed like a million years to the other occupants of the room. Yamamoto closed his eyes before responding.

"Which Captains are you considering for this mission?" Yamamoto asked without opening his eyes.

"After examining the nature of the situation, I'll need the Captains of Squad's eight, and ten. The third would have to be the current leader of the Kidou Corp." Maaku replied steadily.

Yamamoto's eyes opened into small slits. "Unfortunately, the captain of Squad ten, Captain Hitsugaya is currently on assignment to the world of the living. The Captain of Squad Eight, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku is about to go on a mission of great importance and will not be able to assist you." Yamamoto informed Maaku.

"Squad Five has no Captain, and the current Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori is unfit to accompany you to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto said in a tone that begged no argument. Maaku chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated the possibilities.

"Well Head Captain, any recommendations?" Maaku inquired.

Just as Yamamoto opened his mouth, the doors to the Captain's meeting room burst open in a loud bang!

Dan and Maaku both had their hands on their swords in an instant as the man entered the room.

The leading man strode into the room seemingly bored with his task. His sword rested on his shoulder as he glanced at the new soul reapers in front of Yamamoto, and examined them closely. Behind him, a figure both Dan and Maaku recognized walked into the room.

"Hey Ban, where's Kurisu and Ginji?" Maaku asked.

"Well, Ginji was beaten up pretty badly by his arrancar. Kurisu is escorting him to the Squad four barracks." Ban said reaching Maaku's side. "Head Captain." He said bowing to Yamamoto.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki will go with your group to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto declared suddenly causing Maaku's head to snap back to the Head Captain.

The man who had just entered the room looked over to the Head Captain with a mild look of interest.

"Thank you Head Captain. We however still need two more Captains." Maaku said and was about to continue, but was distracted by a pink blur.

"Oooh, does Kenny get to fight some one new? Because that last guy was no fun at all." The little girl said appearing on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Captain Maaku, we will continue our conversation alone." Yamamoto said in his usual commanding voice. Maaku took his eyes off the child and looked back to the Head Captain.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up." Maaku said walking over to Yamamoto.

"Well that was kind of pointless walking all the way here." Ban muttered as he turned on his heel and proceeded out of the hall. Dan looked at the Princess who was following Ban out, then looked at the man who had brought Ban into the captain's room and shook his head, chuckling to himself. Dan took a step forward and suddenly found Kenpachi blocking his path.

Dan glanced up at the man who was slightly taller than him, and was amused to find the other man grinning evilly.

"What are you grinning at?" Dan asked taking a step past Kenpachi. The little girl on Kenpachi's shoulder was smiling happily at him. Dan looked at her for a second longer, she giggled at him and waved.

"Who are you, shouldn't you be in school or something?" Dan asked walking out of the chamber followed by Kenpachi.

"I'm Yachiru-" She started.

"That's nice, I'm going to go take a nap. Ban! Wake me up when Kurisu is up and around. I need to spar against someone who I won't kill." Dan yelled after Ban who gave no sign of hearing him.

"You seem strong, why don't you fight me?" Kenpachi said, more challenging than asking Dan.

"For starters I'd probably kill you. And besides, I made a promise to the Princess not to pick a fight with the new Kenpachi. Even though it wasn't my fault I fought with the eighth Kenpachi. He started it, I finished it." Dan said reaching an open garden.

Kenpachi laughed aloud at Dan's boasting. "Kill me? You wouldn't even scratch me."

"I bet I could cut you in half with the first strike." Dan said casually putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Dan stopped and faced Kenpachi with a deadly look in his eye.

"Then why don't we find out?" Kenpachi yelled raising his sword.

"Captain Zaraki!" A soft voice caused Kenpachi to pause in his attack. Behind Kenpachi, a woman stood with the haori of Squad Four clearly visible. Her blue eyes pierced Kenpachi and Dan to the soul. Beside her, a bandaged Ginji and Kurisu stood silently next to her, both had been obviously cowed into submission. "I must ask you to refrain from fighting near my patients." She said in a calm voice that caused Dan to take a half step backwards.

Kenpachi grunted and rested his sword on his shoulder and walked past Dan without another word. Dan watched him go and saw Yachiru waving ecstatically at him.

"Don't worry, you'll fight Kenny later. Bye now!" Yachiru yelled disappearing with Kenpachi around the corner.

Dan turned back to find the Captain of Squad Four about three steps from him. Taking two steps backwards, Dan felt a sudden sense of unease sweep over him as he looked at Kurisu.

"I'm Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana."

"Hi." Dan said meekly as he tried to put as much distance between him and Unohana as was possible without being rude.

"My patients are still weak from their injuries, please make sure they do nothing extraneous. Such as sparring." She said with a smile; but somehow, Dan didn't feel reassured. Simply nodding in understanding, Dan watched as she turned and walked off towards the Captains' meeting hall.

Once she was out of earshot, Dan sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what it is about her, but she is one scary lady."

"If you thought that was bad, you should have seen her when Kurisu told her he was fine and tried to leave without her healing him." Ginji replied with a small grin on his face. "Oh the look she gave him, the color his face turned. I think he invented a new shade of white." Ginji laughed, and started coughing.

"I'll bet all her patients turn that color when she tells them to sit down and stop moving in that tone of voice." Kurisu muttered, ruffling his silver hair. "Stop grinning like a buffoon. Where are the others?"

"Ban and the Princess went that way." Dan said pointing over his shoulder, "Maaku is still talking with Yamamoto."

"Genryūsai? He's still kicking is he? I should pay him a visit." Kurisu said turning towards the captains meeting hall. "You two go and join up with Ban and the Princess. Shido! Get over here!"

Shido suddenly appeared and cocked his head to one side. "You rang?"

"Where have you been hiding?" Kurisu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere she wasn't. ." Shido responded pointing in the direction Unohana had disappeared. "I stopped by my old squad barracks too. For old times sake."

"You did always love that building. I have a mission for you: go and tell Captain Yukimura to have his squad ready my entry point in the world of the living."

"Sir?" Shido asked confused.

"I need to talk to an old friend. That, and we will be leaving soon." Kurisu simply said as he began walking towards the captains meeting hall.

"Yes sir!" Shido said disappearing.

"Hey where are you going?" Dan asked as Kurisu walked towards the Captains meeting hall. "Don't let us stop you." Dan yelled as Kurisu disappeared from sight. "Well, we don't want to keep Ban and her highness waiting. Come on Ginji let's go." Dan commented leading the way through the hallway.

Standing outside the big doors, Kurisu touched them, remembering his time inside the room that they protected. Breathing once he opened the doors and in one fluid movement, entered the captain's meeting hall.

Ahead of him, Captain Unohana, Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Maaku turned to see him stroll into the room.

"Kurisu Tokihiro." Yamamoto said as the newest arrival joined the two other Captains.

"Head Captain." Kurisu said without taking his eyes off of Yamamoto who turned back to Maaku.

"The other Captain's that assist you have been summoned." Yamamoto said closing his eyes again.

"What's going on?" Kurisu whispered to Maaku as they waited.

"The three Captain's I wanted to take with us to Hueco Mundo are otherwise occupied. He's assigning us Captains from those who are still here."

"Really now?" Kurisu whispered back waiting for the other Captains to arrive.

As if on cue, the doors to the meeting room opened, revealing two Captains walking into the room. The first wore the haori of Squad Six, and had a kenseikan that identified him as apart of one of the noble families. He otherwise wore the standard garb of a Captain.

The second Captain bore the haori of Squad Twelve. The man, if it could be called a man, walked into the chamber with black and white makeup on his face, an Egyptian looking headdress, and a single fingernail the size of a small dagger.

Maaku cocked his head to the left but said nothing as the two other Captain's reached Kurisu's side and stopped.

"Thank you for joining us Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said.

"This had better be good. I was in the middle of some very important research." The one called Kurotsuchi said, his voice made Maaku's eye twitch in annoyance.

"These Captains will accompany you to Hueco Mundo."

"Head Captain." Unohana said, saying something for the first time since Kurisu had arrived. "It is to be expected that if these men go to Hueco Mundo, there will be casualties. And as such, as Squad Four Captain, I should go with them as well."

"That won't be ne-" Maaku started but stopped when Unohana looked at him with a half smile on her face. "I completely agree with her Head Captain. We might need a medic." Maaku amended hastily.

"Then it is settled. Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six, Captain Zaraki of Squad Eleven, Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve and Captain Unohana of Squad Four shall accompany you to Hueco Mundo. I must brief them on the situation. You will leave in one day."

"That won't be a problem Head Captain." Maaku responded.

"Unfortunately Head Captain, that will be a problem." Kurisu said causing Maaku to glance at him. "We have a time limit on our mission, given to us by our informant. If we aren't in Hueco Mundo in the next twenty four hours, our only chance to do this will be gone. And I have direct orders from the King himself to get this mission done by any means necessary."

"Kurisu, can I talk to you?" Maaku said grabbing Kurisu by his arm.

The duo walked away from Yamamoto and the other Captains and started whispering in hushed tones.

"When were you going to tell me that the King gave you that order?" Maaku whispered softly.

Kurisu weighed his words carefully. "The King said it was a need to know piece of information. And as far as it went, you didn't need to know."

"Let's get one thing straight Kurisu, is there anything else you haven't told me? Tell me now."

Kurisu kept his face even as he watched Maaku. "Now isn't the time, later Maaku."

"Later?" Maaku asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurisu turned and walked back towards Yamamoto. "Head Captain, time is of the essence. I can give you and your Captains Twelve hours at the most.."

Yamamoto surveyed the two members of zero squad with the best poker face Kurisu had ever seen. Several seconds past before Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded once.

"You will leave in Twelve hours."

"Thank you Head Captain. The four of you will have to meet us in the world of the living. I'll leave the coordinates." Kurisu said and without another word turned on his heel and walked towards the exit.

"Head Captain." Maaku said and turned to follow Kurisu's retreating back.

Passing through the doors, Maaku looked at Kurisu out of the corner of his eye and examined the older man closely. "So what else have you been hiding?" Maaku asked as the two men walked quickly through the halls of the Seireitei.

"Did anyone tell you who our informant was?" Kurisu asked turning a corner.

"No." Maaku responded looking at Kurisu expectantly.

Kurisu sighed as they walked. "Well I got good news. You're going to meet him soon."

"But you aren't going to tell me who he is are you?" Maaku asked as the duo entered the streets of the Seireitei. Passing several other soul reapers who were on guard duty, Kurisu took his time in responding.

"No. But the King has full confidence in him."

"You know, I thought that when I told you that I wanted you to spill the beans, that meant you were going to tell me everything. Not give me half answers." Maaku said stopping in the street. Kurisu stopped two steps away and faced Maaku with his best poker face. "We've known each other for more than six hundred years. I consider you one of my closest friends, what aren't you telling me?"

Kurisu sighed once and ruffled his silver hair once more and glanced at the blue sky. Several seconds past before he looked back down at Maaku and said nothing.

"Fine, don't tell me. But seriously, who is the informant?"

Kurisu watched his comrade with a straight face.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kurisu said turning away from Maaku and continued on his path down the street.

Maaku shook his head trying to not get annoyed at his friend and shrugged once.

"You are the most stubborn-" Maaku began as Shido suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Kurisu." He said as he glance at Maaku and nodded once in greeting. "The Senkaimon is ready. Dan, Ban and the Princess are waiting for you there."

"You already have the gate up?" Maaku asked looking at Kurisu.

"Yea." Kurisu responded with a small smile.

"And what if Yamamoto had told you to wait?"

"He wasn't going to countermand the King. Good work Shido." Kurisu asked Maaku who sighed again.

"You and your plotting. You think you know everything…." Maaku said annoyed.

"Not everything, just most everything. I'll meet you there."

"And where are you going?" Maaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to someone. I'll meet up with you later." Kurisu said disappearing.

Maaku stood there for several seconds before he pulled his sunglasses off his collar. Flipping them open, he put them on quickly and disappeared from the street.

Location: Karakura town

It was cloudy and raining gently. Kurisu stood stoically on the rooftop of a large residential house. He watched the surroundings with little emotion as the rain had soaked his clothes and chilled him hours ago. Lightning cracked in the sky, but he did not flinch.

A car drove by splashing water onto the already drenched sidewalk. Breathing slowly, Kurisu's right ear twitched as another bolt of lightning split the sky. Behind him, a figure stood with simple cane in his hand, and wore a green and white bucket hat.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He said in a jovial voice.

"You know Kisuke, you're late." Kurisu said without turning around.

Kisuke watched Kurisu for several seconds before responding. "You haven't changed at all. And here I thought you might have changed a little in a century."

Kurisu turned around and smiled softly. "It's good to see you too Kisuke. I need a favor."

"I see." Kisuke said becoming serious. "What do you need."

"I'm here on a priority one mission from the King. Our source, I believe might be questionable. I need you to do some meddling."

"My favorite." Kisuke responded.

"I know, I need you to find out what is at a certain location in Hueco Mundo. I can give you the coordinates for a garganta."

"I take it your source gave it to you?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. It's close to the rendezvous where he'll meet us."

"I see. " Kisuke said as a flash of lightning lit up his face and nodded once. "I'll see what I can do." Kisuke said as Kurisu took a small box out from under his haori. He handed it to Kisuke who took it gingerly and nodded to Kurisu.

"Thanks Kisuke." Kurisu said turning to leave. "Time is short, I can only give you five hours to do your magic. Will that be enough time?"

"Five hours?" Kisuke asked softly. Suddenly his serious demeanor evaporated in an instant and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Please, I could have it done in three." Kisuke said waving one of his hands in a shooing gesture.

"Good, I'll see you in three hours." Kurisu said disappearing off the roof.

"Wait-" Kisuke said too late. "I was just kidding." Sighing once, he knew his work was cut out for him and disappeared.

Else where is Karakura, Ban and Dan stood guard under the porch of the house they had taken refuge in.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky once more.

The two men stood in silence, not saying a word to the other. The pitter patter of rain was the only sound audible.

A figure appeared in front of them wearing a white haori of Squad Zero. Standing easily above seven feet, he dwarfed the two other soul reapers standing guard. His black hair was cropped short, revealing several scars on his head and neck. Walking into the cover of the porch, he nodded in greeting to the other two men.

"Welcome to the party Captain Yukimura. How's the guard?" Dan said.

Captain Yukimura smiled at Dan and chuckled. "They're good, and I'm glad to be out and about again. The perimeter's secured. I've sent two men to scout the area."

"Good work Captain. Let us know when they get back." Ban said dismissing Yukimura.

"Understood sir." Yukimura replied and disappeared.

Silence ensued as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. The two men continued their guard duty for another fifteen minutes without another disturbance.

Kurisu suddenly appeared between them and had opened the door before either of them had a chance to glance in his direction. The door was closed as both men looked at each other.

"He's as fast as ever." Ban said looking away.

Dan paused and looked side long at Ban. "That's what she said?" He asked quizzically and chuckled at the scathing look Ban shot at him.

"You know, you really are a moron sometimes."

"But that's why you guys love me." Dan responded grinning.

"Oh is that why? I was beginning to wonder why we kept you around." Ban responded not amused.

Several seconds past as lightning flashed again.

"I'm going in to see what Kurisu has to report. I'll be back." Ban said. He walked to the door and entered the house leaving Dan alone on the cold porch.

Entering the kitchen, Ban found Kurisu talking to Maaku.

"I have a friend checking out the area for us. Once he reports back, we'll get Mayuri to open a garganta for us." Kurisu said glancing once at Ban, then back to Maaku.

"And why can't we just get your friend to open a garganta for us?"

"From what I know about him and Mayuri, I don't think Mayuri would appreciate my friends help."

"I see. What did you tell your friend?" Maaku asked.

"Bare minimum." Kurisu responded as the Princess entered the room. Her silver eyes were inquisitive. She brushed her blonde hair over her left ear as she sat down gracefully on one of the wooden kitchen stools.

"Princess. I thought you were sleeping." Maaku said from by the refrigerator.

"I was. But I can't sleep anymore." She used her white haori to cover her exposed arms, wrapping her upper body tightly.

"Princess Hitomi huh?" A voice said from behind Ban.

Ban's hand was on his sword in an instant, ready to attack.

"Isshin?" Ban asked examining the man behind him. He wore the typical garb of a soul reaper, and a white haori without an emblem of the squad he belonged to. His short brown hair rivaled Kurisu's in shortness, and brown eyes had a serious, yet relaxed feeling to them.

"Hey there." Isshin said smiling.

"Isshin Kurosaki. Now I haven't seen you in almost twenty years." Ban said greeting the other man warmly.

"How did you get past Dan?" Kurisu asked intrigued.

"Who that guy?" Isshin asked pointing over his shoulder. "I have a harder time hitting my son Ichigo then I did getting past that guy."

The Princess during this whole exchange had gotten up and walked over to Isshin.

"Isshin, it's good to see that you're well."

"Yea well, it's good to see all of you too." Isshin said. "I thought I recognized the spiritual pressure from over here and decided to pay a visit. If they are sending the four most powerful members of Squad Zero, then something big really must be going down."

"You could say that" Kurisu said nonchalantly.

"There is a chance that we might be able to end the war with the hollows for good." Hitomi said.

"Really? That's hard to believe." Isshin said looking at Kurisu and Maaku.

"It's really complicated. And I don't even know the half of what's going on." Maaku said glaring daggers at Kurisu who shrugged sheepishly.

"It's a really long story. But if the King says so, then I'm going to do what I can to make it happen. And we get backup from Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Which is a first." Ban said leaning against a cabinet.

"We never did get backup did we Ban?" Isshin asked.

"No, but then again, who needed backup when Dan charged head first into everything." Ban replied smiling. Hitomi tried to escort Isshin to a vacant chair.

"Please sit." She said smiling.

"Unfortunately I can't stay." Isshin said looking over his shoulder. "I have to go. It was good seeing you all. We'll talk later." Isshin smiled and disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Hey, a guy wearing a hat and clogs is here to talk to Kurisu." Dan yelled from the door.

"Let him in." Kurisu said looking at a clock and back to the doorway where Kisuke appeared.

"You work fast." Kurisu commented amused.

"The great Urahara works to amaze." Kisuke said bowing.

"He's your friend?" Maaku asked examining Kisuke closely.

"Yes, the former Captain of Squad Twelve, Kisuke Urahara." Kurisu replied.

"So that's why Mayuri wouldn't appreciate Kisuke's help." Maaku breathed in understanding.

"So what did you find out?" Kurisu asked.

"Well, everything checks out. Mostly desert, little to no cover, and no easy place for an ambush."

"That's good news." Kurisu said. "Where's the catch?"

"There's one small problem." Kisuke started, then stopped.

"I'll bite, what's the problem?" Maaku asked folding his arms across his chest.

"During the survey, I sensed a high amount of spiritual pressure in many different locations. These things are sentinels that keep watch on the surroundings and sound an alarm if they see something they don't like. If you set one off, you could be dealing with a large interception force."

"So we need to not set any of these sentinels off then." Kurisu said cracking his knuckles. "Thank you for your help Kisuke."

"My pleasure. Now I need to get back, I need to finish something for the Head Captain."

"Thanks again Kisuke." Kurisu said turning back to Maaku. Kisuke had disappeared before Kurisu had finished turning around.

"Shido!" Kurisu called. Shido appeared in the room and glanced at Kurisu.

"Sir?"

"Go get Kurotsuchi. We need to leave soon."

"Yes sir." Shido said.

"So here's the plan. The other Captains will arrive shortly. Captain Kurotsuchi will open a garganta for us to pass to Hueco Mundo. Upon arrival Dan and Ban will secure the immediate area. Shido and Ginji will go on ahead to secure the rendezvous. Maaku and I will escort Princess Hitomi with the other Captains."

"Agreed. Hopefully," Maaku started, "this will be a quick in and out operation. I'll be sharing tactical command of the operation with Kurisu." Maaku said looking directly at Kurisu.

"Agreed." Kurisu said nodding. Maaku nodded once and looked back at the other members.

"Good, then lets go meet the other Captains." Maaku said taking a step to the door and disappeared.

"Well Princess. We need to get going, we have nine hours till the deadline." Kurisu said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I see. Let's go." She said walking past Kurisu towards the door.

Kurisu smiled and followed her out into the rain, leaving the house empty and silent.

_And that's all so far! Thanks for reading! And again I'm sorry that it took so long to post, I'm not going to say that the next chapter will be out soon, because every time I do, it doesn't come out for like two weeks. So hopefully I can get it out in the next week or so. Anywho, as always have a good couple of weeks, and I'll talk to you later!_


End file.
